Heartbreak Syndrome Side Stories: Aku No Sukai - Volume 1
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: A random set of stories this being the first of three, in a quick series that on the outside may seem to have no relation to Heartbreak Syndrome for those who have already read it. But its sexuality, dark comedy and rather sappy nature are perfectly intertwined with some of the same elements Heartbreak Syndrome has to offer you! Plus it's really weird, for those who like that!


**Aku** _ **No**_ **Clannad:** _ **Bookisode**_ **#01: Drama Club** **…**

 _ **By: Sukai Todd**_

 _ **FOR: NON-PROFIT, EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES!**_

 **#01:**

 **A Long Way Up… pt. I**

 **I** _ **hate this town, it's too full of memories I'd rather forget! I wonder will things ever change… There's nothing to be passionate about, there's nothing worth fighting for… Will things ever change? Will that day ever come?**_ Tomoya Okazaki thought silently, walking up to his college UAC (University of Tokyo at Crystal, located in Crystal, Tokyo); as he noticed a petite, short blonde-haired girl with odango-pigtails, brown eyes and beauty mark… "Lollipop!" Sukai Todd spoke aloud, "Hmm?" Tomoya asked, curiously. "People in this town, they're all wearing masks. There is always something more to the people we see, the people we meet. The people we love, usually they betray us… Or eventually they do, anyway… These people in this world, they're all so corrupted. It's like this world is sprouting flowers of sin, the bloodshed continues to make us rot…" Sukai thought aloud, _A girl I don't know… She isn't talking to me, she must be talking to the person who hurt her. But she's so… Poetic._ "Yes, I think this world is rotting… Rotting into a tarnished example of human greed and cruelty. It can't be saved…" She thought aloud, "Yes it can!" Tomoya interjected, causing her to turn. "Just meet people who are kind to you, people who wouldn't want to betray you. Find someone who cares, who cares enough to show you the world isn't as corrupted and hopeless as you think! Come on…" He explained, as Sukai nodded her mouth open slightly in amazement as she skipped along and followed him up the hill. _And that was the day, the beginning of a long, long upward climb…_

 **I** t was a long way up… _He's so cute… And hot… I wonder what his real intentions are? Does he find me attractive? Does he just want someone new to talk to? Does he want someone new to bang? I bet he's got girls who like em'… Lots of em'… Well I won't engage in such travesties, I'd rather be eaten alive for love is a fruitless flower. As is the feeling of true happiness, the mere words conjure a set of pleasant fantasies; things that are perfectly polished and commercially sold to houses in the form of cleaning products, food products and miscellaneous items that most people don't even need that certainly won't follow them to their grave… Hmm… Maybe, maybe I'm simply a miscellaneous item to this boy? Who knows? I won't get too close to him…_ She thought silently, as they walked into the school; Tomoya politely opening and holding the door for her. "Thank you!" She bowed respectfully, a slight smile on her face as they walked to class. "No problem…" He replied, "So… What's your name?" Sukai asked. "Tomoya Okazaki, class 3-D…" He introduced himself, smiling lightly… "And your name?" Tomoya asked, "Oh… I'm Sukai, Sukai Todd! We share the same class…" Sukai nodded, smiling calmly. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you…" Tomoya nodded, slightly flirtatiously… "Oh, yes…" She smiled, as they walked into Japanese Class. "Alright students, now we're getting to everyone's favorite topic Anime." Professor Kazuomi Hirasawa explained, as Sukai and Tomoya noticed some of the students releasing groans; as he turned to Sukai. "Alright, Sukai you're an otaku. Please tell the class, what are the differences you noticed subtle or otherwise between the Japanese language particularly the common words and slang; compared to the English language…" Hirasawa smirked, "Well Professor, I noticed that the slang was longer compared to English slang. And their grammar for slang isn't as horrid…" Sukai replied, not paying attention (intentionally) to Tomoya gazing at her in fascination. "Very good, this is why she's the top student in this year's class…" Kazuomi smirked, as Tomoya noticed two girls snickering bitchily one whispering, "It's because the sensei fancies her…" One giggled, "She's just lucky… J-Popstar-wannabe…" The other snickered.

 **#02:**

 **A Long Way Up… pt. II**

" **A** n average day for me…" Sukai explained, "I see… I guess, being the best in class can get boring…" Tomoya chuckled, causing her to giggle innocently… _I've never laughed, like this… He must be after something, from me. I can't start getting comfortable with him, there's no way…_ She thought as they stopped, noticing the same two bitches snickering and pointing at her. "Look, she's getting cozy with Kool-Aid-head…" Saeki smirked, "Maybe she's seducing him…" The other girl snickered. "She's so beautiful, isn't she?" Sukai sighed, blushing… "Hmm? HEYY! We're standing right here and I don't think she's the slut-type… She's clearly more intelligent than that! And you…" He snapped, causing Sukai to gaze at him shocked and blushing in her impressed state. "Huhh…" Saeki rolled her eyes, as she and her friend walked away… "Sorry about them…" Tomoya smiled, kindly. "No, no I should be the one apologizing… I guess, being smart _isn't always_ the most widely regarded thing in Tokyo." She bowed to him, blushing a bit harder… "Well when you're smart and beautiful, you're bound to get some jealousy…" He smirked, causing Sukai to look away momentarily. "Thanks… So, uhh… Who wants lunch?" Sukai changed the subject quickly, _I can't start falling for him… Especially not right now… It's too early in my life to be in love!_ She told herself silently, _besides he might be the very slut; he's talking about… I mean hypocrisy is everywhere._ She told herself, "Oh, okay… What did you bring?" Tomoya asked, "Leftovers…" Sukai nodded, as they sat down at a table and opened their lunches. "Hmm… What kind?" He asked, eating his sub-sandwich; "Japanese…" She giggled sheepishly. "Sounds delicious!" Tomoya chuckled, admiring her innocence still feeling fascinated by the way she was. Her charisma, her mystery and that inexplicable magic that she seemed to be exuding…

 **S** _he's so weird, something about her… Is magnetic, she's got something about her personality that's just different. Like I can't put my finger on it, but she's magical somehow… Somehow, she's outta this world!_ Tomoya thought gazing at her in intrigue, as they ate the rest of their lunch silently; glancing up at each-other occasionally smiling at each-other softly. "Umm…" Sukai swallowed her last few bites of rice and soba noodles, folded up her small paper-plate and threw it away. "Finished?" Tomoya asked, watching her finish her soda. "Umm-hmm… How about you?" She asked, slurping her soda… "Almost…" He smiled finishing up his sandwich and juicebox and as they headed to throw away the lunch. "So, what's your next class?" Tomoya asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder… "Hmm? Oh, science…" She replied, "Something wrong with your arm?" Sukai asked, seemingly obviously. "No… It's fine…" He replied softly, as they walked back into the school… And after a rather average day in college, Tomoya x Sukai were walking home together… "Sukai…" Tomoya began, "Hmm?" She asked, turning towards him. "You haven't said anything since we started walking, are you okay?" He asked, "Well… It's not that I'm not okay, I feel fine in all honesty…" Sukai replied, as she watched him place his hand on the top of her head. "Hmm? Why?" She asked, glancing at his hand on her head… "You just seemed more outgoing at lunch… Oh, I mean! Uhhh…" Tomoya blushed, embarrassed; "It's fine, I've just been thinking that's all… I'm sorry…" She blushed, also feeling embarrassed… "Oh, I see… It's okay, you seem like a very thoughtful person already though." He smiled, lightly. "Oh… Thank you…" Sukai blushed, feeling Tomoya move closer to her… "You know, you don't have to be so polite about everything…" Tomoya grinned, "Oh, sorry about that…" She replied shyly, "And you don't have to apologize after everything either…" He smirked, winking at her. _I can't feel this warmth and yet I do… I need to distance myself, as soon as possible… As soon as possible!_ "Oh – okay… Well, this is my stop! Uhh, bye now…" Sukai explained, stopping in front of an arcade which had a dance studio next to it. "But isn't your apartment like another three miles?" Tomoya asked, slightly confused… "I always stop by the arcade before I go home!" She exclaimed, urgently. "Oh, okay… Well I'll see you tomorrow! I guess we should meet here?" He asked, curiously. "Fair enough…" Sukai nodded, tensely. "Okay, well bye…" Tomoya smiled, flirtatiously. "See ya', be safe!" She waved innocently, "Be safe!" He waved back, with a wink… "Huhh…" Sukai sighed in relief, "Sukai!" Tomoya realized, "Huhh?! What is it?" She demanded, lolz! "Here's your bag…" He smiled, "Oh, thanks…" Sukai bowed only to feel him kiss her on the cheek… "Bye…" Tomoya smirked, winking again for like the 4th time. "Huhh…" Sukai sighed, placing her hand on her blushy, bubblegum-red cheek… "Why? Why does he have to have BLUE hair?!" She demanded, angrily gazing at the sky above her as she walked into the dance studio. "You're kinda late…" A familiar voice chuckled, "I know, I know…" Sukai nodded, taking off her shoes, setting her bag down and putting on her dance shoes. "I hope nobody is distracting you…" He smirked, deviously… "Mamo – Mamoru?" Sukai gasped, standing up in confusion as her cheeks suddenly became rosy-red brick ovens. "Well, time to practice…" Mamoru "Darien" Chiba smirked, pressing play on the radio and as the music started Sukai began vibrating to the beat and letting the songs possess her! "Your stamina has certainly improved…" He explained, leaning against the wall and watching her dance passionately. "Thanks…" She replied, panting heavily as she popped her hips and swung her elbow in a circular motion; as she robotically whipped her diaphragm up and down…

 **#03:**

 **My Oh My! Pt. I**

 **M** eanwhile in another, more rural part of Tokyo; a young, newly graduated high school student Takao Kasuga was re-reading his favorite foreign poet's collection. Baudelaire's "Flowers Of Evil", when his mom called him… "Takao! Come here…" His mom called, "Takao-ahh!" She called. "Coming!" Kasuga called back, sitting up off of his bed and walking outside to meet his parents. "This came in the mail for you…" His mom handed him the acceptance letter, "University of Crystal, Tokyo…" He read out loud the sender, as he opened the letter and read it silently… "I got in…" Kasuga explained, not exactly excited. "I know, isn't it wonderful?" His mom asked, "Isn't that the school, your friend Saeki is going to?" His father thought aloud. "I GOT IN!" A sudden change in Kasuga's attitude! Lolzness… "You start tomorrow…" Kasuga's mom explained, "Great! Wait when does my uniform come?" He asked. "Tomorrow, don't worry; you'll be fine…" His mom smiled, sweetly. "Do I have any milk left?" Kasuga asked, "I think so. Are you celebrating?" She asked, giggling. "You could say that…" He halfway smiled, as he opened the fridge and pulled out his milk-carton.

 **I'** _ **m going to be in the same school with Saeki… I'm finally free to be with her, it's taken so long… Now the past is behind me! And I can be happy, I can be truly happy! I can hardly wait… I am free, for once in my life things are starting to go right…**_ Kasuga thought as he packed Baudelaire's "Flowers Of Evil" into his backpack and began reading a how-to-survive-college guide he had bought the other day… "College…" He thought aloud, blushing. The next day on the Tomoya x Sukai-front, "Sukai!" Tomoya called as Sukai slowly walked towards him; her legs still sore from all the dancing she had done the night before… "I'm here!" She waved, standing next him holding her knees as she panted heavily. "Hey, Sukai… Are you okay?" Tomoya asked, noticing how exhausted she seemed… "I'm fine, I'm fine… I just need to sit down in class for a while." Sukai replied, "Well you're in luck, class starts in thirty minutes!" He joked causing her to giggle lightly. "Hee, eehee, eeheaa!" She giggled, blushing lightly; as they walked somewhat quickly to class but obviously not too fast because of Sukai's "mysterious" aliments… And as they walked the way to class, new student Kasuga Takao was following them…

"Huhh…" Sukai sighed, landing on her seat and placing her briefcase onto the top of her desk. "Sukai, are you sure; you're okay?" Tomoya asked sitting down next to her, as she opened her briefcase and started reviewing her textbook and getting her homework out. "I'm fine… Just pulled a muscle." She replied, "Doing what?" He asked, getting slightly suspicious… "Attention students! I have an announcement…" Professor Kazuomi explained, as Sukai's eyes suddenly grew wide at the sight of the new student following him. Though he wasn't that fascinating, he looked fiiiiine in her opinion! "This is Kasuga Takao, please welcome him pleasantly. He's new so everybody be kind to him…" He explained, as Kasuga bowed and waved noticing Saeki he blushed deeply… "Sukai, you seem to be staring at him a lot…" Tomoya whispered, "Huhh? I just think he's interesting, that's all…" Sukai whispered back, only to focus her attention on the assignment list on the chalkboard; realizing Kasuga locked eyes with her! Somewhat awkwardly, in Sukai's book at least… _She's kinda cute too… Her hair is like the Odango from those old commercials, who knows? Maybe we could friends, she seems nice… Why am I thinking about this? Maybe she's into poetry too… I guess, there's just something about her? Well at least I'm close to Saeki now…_ He thought admiring Sukai a bit as Kazuomi told him where he seat was, "Will you take your seat, next to Miss Sukai." He nodded, "Yes, sir…" Kasuga obeyed his teacher, as Sukai lifted an eyebrow at the book in his hand… "Alright, it's time to turn in your homework for the old students…" Kazuomi smiled as everyone gathered their homework and handed to them to Kazuomi. After he graded them, Kasuga and Sukai heard Saeki giggling; causing Kasuga to blush… "Who's that nerd?" Her girlfriend asked, "Oh, him… Hee, hee he's a little bitch from my previous school." Saeki snickered, as Sukai mumbled to herself… "Always…" Sukai mumbled, "She didn't mean that…" Kasuga told her snappily. "I'm sure she didn't…" She replied, lying through her teeth but not in a friendly style… "And of course, again for the past month; our highest score is Miss Sukai Todd!" Kazuomi smiled as Kasuga glanced at her stunned… "Lucky bitch, she only passes because the teacher likes her…" Saeki snapped, snickering. "Yea, she's just a lucky blonde-ass bitch…" Her girlfriend snickered, icily. "At least, I study…" Sukai whispered, "She's not always like that, you know? She's very sweet once you get to know her…" Kasuga was clearly in denial. "Whatever…" Sukai rolled her eyes, as class started… "She's not, believe me… Please." Kasuga pleaded, causing her to look up at him causing him to blush as they both looked away. _All men are the same… If she was kind I never saw it, apparently. Besides if she's really not like that, then explain to me why she always has something bitchy to say? Bitch please, puta por favor!_ Sukai thought silently, as she glanced to her right and noticed that Tomoya had been gazing at her intently; since she had started chit-chatting with Kasuga.

 **#04:**

 **My Oh My! : Yeah x3!**

 **L** ater that day at lunch, as Sukai and Tomoya were eating their meals. "So, what's with that guy and Saeki? Can't he see she's horrid?" Tomoya asked, "Don't look at me, I can't say… Maybe they were dating in high school or something, but it's honestly none of my business. If he wants her, he wants her; I just wonder why she's so rude. I mean, she called him a little bitch basically right to his face…" Sukai replied, using her chopsticks to eat her General Tso's Chicken, rice and broccoli. "Hey, little bitch alert…" Tomoya whispered, as Sukai turned to see Kasuga… "Oh…" She turned, a rather awkward expression on her face… "Baudelaire?" Sukai thought aloud, reading the cover of the book cradled in his arms. "Hmm? Oh…" Kasuga was now at a loss for words, realizing she knew what he was reading! "You know Baudelaire?" He asked, "Yes I know a little bit…" She responded, rather emotionlessly… "Your friend is over there, if you wanna talk to her." Sukai explained, noticing Saeki and her girlfriend snickering over by the water fountains. "Oh, uhh thank you… Well I'll see you around." He explained, sheepishly… "See ya'…" She nodded, "Well that wasn't awkward at all…" Tomoya thought aloud, half-jokingly! "Yea, totally not awkward…" Sukai giggled, "What's with that guy? He seems to be oblivious to how he feels…" Tomoya replied, "He seems to love her and love makes people do crazy things. I can't judge, even if it is utterly idiotic…" She nodded. "I mean with you, Sukai." He corrected her, "Huhh? What are you talking about?" She asked, confounded… "He clearly likes you, he's trying to make you jealous…" Tomoya explained. "I guess, he can keep trying because I'm not buying it. I don't think he'd like me, I'm too weird…" She thought aloud, "What? Nonsense! A lot of people here like you! Don't let one pair of bullies bother you…" Tomoya exclaimed, passionately… "Huhh?" Sukai blushed, slightly amazed.

" **T** omoya…" She blushed, only for the two of them to turn and watch the interaction between Kasuga, Saeki and her friend. At first he bowed to them, asking if she remembered her… "I remember you, you stole my gym uniform and tried to get me involved with another girl. You can go to hell with your little poetry book too!" Saeki snapped, "But…" Kasuga tried to explain himself; as Sukai thought to herself – _He's just like me…_ "Look you're just a lucky little bitch, getting in here. Your daddy probably helped you! Just get over yourself…" Saeki's friend shouted, "Woo… This is getting violent. Sukai?" Tomoya thought aloud watching Sukai stand up, heading to stand up for Kasuga who was clearly too weak to stick up for himself… "Go to hell, little hoe!" Saeki shouted, slapping the book out of Kasuga's hands as she and her friend ran off angrily; causing Sukai to facepalm watching him chase after them… "Baka-Chan…" She snapped, picking up his book and scanning it in curiosity. "You had good intentions…" Tomoya smiled placing his hand onto the top of her hand… "Yea, guess so…" Sukai nodded, smiling as the bell rang and they rushed to class; as Sukai placed the book in her briefcase. Then after science and English class; as Sukai and Tomoya headed to leave... "Sukai, can I talk to you?" Kasuga asked, "Oh – Okay… Meet me in the hallway, okay?" She asked, Tomoya. "Yea sure…" Tomoya agreed, the reluctance glistening in his eyes… "I just wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier… Saeki isn't the same girl, I knew. I hurt her so I don't blame her, but can we be friends?" Kasuga asked, "Sure… Wait a minute, you forgot this outside… I wanted to make sure, you had it." Sukai smiled, getting his poetry book out of her briefcase undamaged and handing it to him. "Thanks, that's nice of you." He thanked her, a slight smile on his face. "No problem, well see ya' around friend…" She waved and bowed, with a normal wink; then leaving the room. "Wait, what's your name again? I forgot…" He stopped her in her tracks, "Huhh? It's Sukai, Sukai Todd… Well bye!" Sukai smiled, bowing again then leaving the room… And after Tomoya and Sukai had reached to the arcade center, "Well I'll see you tomorrow…" Sukai bowed politely, "Yea…" Tomoya nodded, kissing her on the cheek… Neither of them realizing that Kasuga had to walk that way to reach his stop and he watched them intently, seeing Tomoya head the other way; as Sukai entered her dance studio… "So, you're home?" Darien asked, smirking as Kasuga inched his way to the dance studio watching them through the blinds. _**"Yea, hmm… Hmm, hmm, kummlomp, kummlomp…" She nodded, François-kissing him as he pressed play the music and they started dancing passionately**_ … "Hmm…" Kasuga hummed, realizing there was a reason Sukai was a bit distant to Tomoya. "She _**really is**_ cute…" Kasuga felt a slight smirk, on the edge of his lips…

 **#05:**

 **Roger That! Pt. I**

 **T** he next day as Tomoya x Sukai were having a normal day, Sukai kept feeling Kasuga's eyes glaring and gazing at her… "Something wrong?" Sukai whispered to Kasuga, in concern. "No, no; everything's fine…" Kasuga replied, as Sukai nodded and get back to class; Kasuga smirked deviously… And after Japanese class, as everyone was exiting the room… "Sukai, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Kasuga asked, as Sukai turned to Tomoya. "Tomoya, do you mind?" She asked, "No, no it's alright… I'll see you outside since school is only half a day today…" He agreed, his reluctance becoming more apparent… "Kids, I've got some errands to run; I'll be back in about ten minutes." Professor Kazuomi explained, "Perfect…" Kasuga smirked, nodding towards Kazuomi as he and Tomoya left the room. "What is it?" Sukai asked, "I saw you kiss Darien… I know that you two are in love." Kasuga explained, in a cocky tone… "What? We're not in love! We just kissed…" She snapped, "I'm sure, that's all it was… That's why you let him grip your hips when you did that robotic samba." He smirked, "Well what do you want?" She asked, getting tested… "Be my lover, so I can get with Saeki…" Kasuga explained, "Why should I?" Sukai demanded, angrily. "You want me to reveal your secret to Tomoya and the rest of the school? Because I will…" Kasuga smirked, snappily… "Well, why do you want me to get you hooked up with Saeki? I don't even believe in love…" She replied, "What do you mean?" He asked, curiously. "I stopped believing in love, with my last ex… Darien…" Sukai explained, somberly… "So, why are you with him?" Kasuga asked, "I don't know why…" She sighed, sadly. "I still won't to be your lover, though!" She snapped. "Why not? You're clearly NOT interested in Darien or Tomoya?" Kasuga demanded, getting tested. "I have MY reasons! Besides you're clearly NOT actually interested in ME!" Sukai shouted back, _**"You DO NOT know that…" Kasuga shouted, suddenly gripping her wrists, slamming them unto a desk and pressing his chest against hers… "Huhh, huhh, huhh…" Sukai panted, her heart pounding against his. "Huhh, huhh…." Kasuga panted, grunting…**_


End file.
